Anniversaries and Alcohol
by toofargone93
Summary: When Ziva knocks on Tony's door without her usual feisty passion, Tony does his best to cheer her up with a few beers and games for their entertainment. The night ends with a few questions that require an honest answer, whatever the outcome my be. Tiva.


**Hey guys! Well I have written only a few stories, all for The Mentalist, and as NCIS is my love once again I have decided to give it a shot. I am an absolute Tiva fan but I didn't realise how hard it was to capture their dynamic! This is my first crack at it in a short one-shot but there will be more to come, hopefully bigger and better. Thanks for opening this and giving it a shot.  
I do not own NCIS or its characters unfortunately. I think they do a much better job anyway :) **

It was suppose to be a quiet night in for Dinozzo, maybe a pizza and a movie, but when Ziva knocked on his door still in her gym gear carrying only beer, Tony didn't ask questions but instead open his door wide and flashed her a mega grin as only Dinozzo could. Ziva's unusually weary eyes meet Tony's as she brushed past him and made her way to his kitchen. Tony immediately picked up on Ziva's lack of feisty passion and spark but choose not to comment, instead opening two of the beers she had brought, handing her the first and taking a sip from the second.

"What's for dinner Zee-va?" asked Tony as he took a seat at his kitchen table.

"Always thinking of your stomach Dinozzo" said Ziva with a smile that didn't quiet meet her eyes.

Tony flashed Ziva his mega watt smile as he picked up his phone and said, "Pizza it is then!".

It wasn't long before their two pizzas were gone, Tony being very happy to assist Ziva in finishing hers, and several beers consumed. Ziva stood, taking the two pizza boxes to the kitchen and returning with two more beers. She sat closer to Tony this time resting her head on his shoulder as she took a sip. Tony thrilled at the close proximity as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her just that little bit closer. He was very aware of his heart beating a lot faster than it had previously, but he choose to ignore that. This is Ziva, his partner and best friend.

"Thanks Tony" Ziva said, thanking him for a lot more than just dinner but his ability to open his arms to her, no questions asked.

"There is nothing to thank me for Zi" said Tony, meeting her eyes for just a moment.

Wanting a lighter mood Tony suggested a game of cards and with Ziva content with the idea, she reluctantly got off her partner and said opposite him on the floor with the coffee table between them.

"How about strip poker?" said Tony with a cheeky grin that was so Dinozzo Ziva couldn't help but laugh.

"In your thoughts Dinozzo" said Ziva, the most relaxed she had been all night.

"The saying is, in your _dreams_, Zee-va!"

Their game of Rummy slowly turned into Go-Fish, which not before long became snap. Laughter filled the air as they both clearly felt the effect of a few too many drinks.

"Ziva! That's not fair, let me get some cards too!" said Tony as Ziva's hand flew down on the pair of 6s currently on the top of the pile.

"It's not my fault you have slow reflexes. And for a cop too Tony, disappointing" said Ziva shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Shut it David, you collect your cards and I will get more drinks!" said Tony as he jumped to his feet.

Tony returned to his lounge room almost tripping over nothing at all as he came around the corner. His hopes of Ziva missing his minor alcohol fuelled slip up was flattened as she burst out laughing on the floor in front of him. Rather than laughing at his own stupidity, Tony starting laughing at the sight of Ziva rolling around on his floor crying in hysterics. He shoots her a look of admiration before lying down on the floor beside her.

"I know!" yells Ziva which only makes Tony continue laughing.

"Let's play truth or dare!".

"Oh dear lord Zi, you have clearly had to much to drink!" laughed Tony.

"Pleeeeeease Tony" Ziva whinned.

Tony was too pleased to see her genuinely smile to refuse. He sat up and crossed his legs in front of her.

"Fine, shoot David".

A mischievous grin was plastered on Zivas face and she quietly whispered, "truth or dare Anthony Dinozzo?".

"I can't believe I am doing this Zi. Ummm, fine. Truth".

"Did you really kiss Wendy when we saw her last month?" said Ziva.

"Yes I did indeed. Just the once but yes" replied Tony looking anywhere but Ziva's eyes.

"I knew it!" yelled Ziva.

"Alright calm it" said Tony with a giggle, "truth or dare?"

After careful deliberation Ziva too agreed on truth.

"Would you have married him?" said Tony, barely audible over their pounding hearts. Ziva knew who he was referring too and had also had a feeling he would ask that question, just not as soon as he did.

"Regardless of whether I would of, I now know it would have been the wrong decision if I did and I don't think I would have even been truly happy. Not half as happy as I am now".

Tony was unsure whether Ziva meant 'now' as in sitting together on his living room floor, but he truly hoped that she did because it wouldn't be the alcohol speaking if he said the exact same thing back to her.

"What's is going to be Dinozzo?" grinned Ziva.

"Dare" responded Tony rather cautiously.

"Well, well, I dare you too get your phone out and give Ab's a call and ask is she likes McGee, because I really think she does. Don't you agree Tony?" Ziva rambled.

"Zivaaaa, I don't want to get into the whole girls and their feelings thing!".

With a sigh, Tony picked up his phone and called the very familiar number. He threw Ziva a dirty look as he listened to the dial tone. Before long she picked up the phone and Tony started stumbling over his words trying to get them all out in an Abby friendly way. She had never hesitated to remind anyone she could kill him and leave no forensic evidence behind in the past, and he was assuming that still stood today. Ziva sat with one hand over her mouth containing her laughter as she watched Tony's facial expressions.

"Does she, does she, does she?" said Ziva simultaneously as Tony hung up his phone.

"I didn't quiet get a straight answer however, I am pretty sure he is there now. I swear I heard McGeek in the background".

"Ohhh that's so great!" replied Ziva, rather excitedly.

"Ok, you know the drill, truth or dare?" said Tony.

"Truth".

"Would you like to accompany me to Palmar's wedding?" said Tony, this time however his eyes met her green ones without hesitation.

"Depends, as a friend or date?"

"Well I was taking date bu-"

"Yes".

"It's cool, I understand. Oh, wait. Did you just say yes?"

"Yeah, I think I did" Ziva replied with a smile so genuinely happy it made his heart melt that little bit more.

"Um, well, awesome" stuttered Tony.

"Tony Dinozzo lost for words. Now this is a sight to see ladies and gentlemen!" Ziva responded, talking to a crowd of people that were not there.

Ziva leant forward and pressed her lips lightly to her partners. It was Tony however that wrapped his arm around her neck to keep her close as he deepened the kiss. Their soft lips moved together before parting, allowing the kiss to become a little more heated. Ziva pulled back to look at Tony in the eyes, seeing only pure joy and comfort, and then pushed him back to cover his body with her own as their lips met again in a kiss that was passionate like Ziva and as unpredictable as Tony.

They slowly parted before Tony moved his lips to her ear, "Why did you come here tonight Zi?"

Ziva shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her face and responded, "The best thing for a painful anniversary is to spend it with someone that means the most to you. You, Tony, are more than I could possibly ask for". With that answer Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her small, muscular frame.

"You mean the world to me too, Ziva David".

**Thanks again guys. Like I said, I plan on writing some better stories when I get a chance and would love you guys to be alerted because you are all the best! **


End file.
